Blog użytkownika:Ciastkoo3/Ciemna przyszłość
Na wstępie informacje haha * Opowiadanie nie ma nic wspólnego z tytułem bo autor nie ma pomysłu jak to zrobić * Będzie 14 rozdziałów oraz P R A W D O P O D O B N I E 2 część * W tym opowiadaniu występują ocki Sara Feu (moja), Livia Jikan-Anbā (Kitty Sheksire) i Aurélie Voler (Dżemożerca11) * Rozdziały mają swoją nazwe ale jeżeli ktoś chce wiedzieć jak się one nazywają proszę pytać na tablicy autora. Rozdział 1 Był piątek. Za oknami była burza (w realu jej nie było) a Sara już była w domu. Sarze było smutno bo Livia została zawieszona na tydzień za to że niby ukradła ''Kagami miecz do szermierki. Sara robiła zadania z włoskiego (Sara ma książke Włoski nie gryzie, nie uczy się tego w szkole). Po zrobieniu zadania włączyła sobie telewizor a na nim KIDZ+ gdzie czekał na nią program Wyzwanie. Obejrzałam - sobie pomyślała. Nagle windą przyjechał do mnie gość - Kagami i Livia. Wróciły one z szermierki. Tak się ucieszyłam że przytuliłam mocno Livie! Kagami jakoś nie cieszyłam. Powiedziały mi że się dowiedziały kto tak naprawde ukradł ten miecz i to był szermierz! Najpierw Lila go znalazła później mówiła że go znalazła gdzieś przed szkołą i dała go Kagami. Jednak ta oskarżyła najpierw Lile a później Livie i w dodatku mnie! Czy ona ma mózg? - pomyślała sobie. A nie ważne! Burza się skończyła! Wyszliśmy sobie i takie tam a spotkałyśmy na drodze Aurélie. To koleżanka z klasy Sary. Było bardzo fajnie. Po 1 godzinie zauważyłam że...tata był rozpaczony. Ale dlaczego? Małe zarobki w mięsiarni? Znowu kłótnia z mamą? A jednak nie. Okazało się że mięsiarnie moich rodziców, kawiarnie mojej przyjaciółki Livi chcą zamknąć! Pomyślałam sobie że nie dopuszcze do tego żeby zamknięto mięsiarnie i kawiarnie. Ja i Livia postanowiliśmy walczyć. Coś mi sie zdaje że Chloé maczała w tym palce. Nie pozwolimy żeby zamknięto nasze sklepy... Rozdział 2 Ehh....sobota! Uwielbiam soboty! Wtedy sie nie idzie do szkoły! I przez to sobie pospałam do godziny...12! Obudziłam się zjadłam śniadanie. Po śniadaniu ubrałam się i poszłam do kawiarnii Jikan-Anbā. A gdy weszłam co było? André i tata Livii pokłóciłi się! Aż wkońcu André powiedział: Jutro zamykam tą kawiarnie i koniec kropka! Przestraszyłam się. Livia płakała. Próbowałam ją pocieszyć kupując ciasto czekoladowe. I kupiłam całe ciasto. Idąc drogą usłyszałam o takie słowa: Jutro zamkyam tą mięsiarnie i koniec kropka! Znowu się przestraszyłam. I nagle przyszła mi na myśl jedna osoba - Chloé! Maczała w tym palce napewno! Nagle gdy przechodziłam koło taty powiedział: Córeczko, chcą nam zam ale dokończyłam za tate - knąć mięsiarnie? Wiem o tym. I pewnie wiem kto jest za to odpowiedzialny! To była Chloé Bourgeois! Przecież jej tatuś zrobi wszystko co Chloé zażyczy! Chyba ma on coś nie tak z głową?! - powiedział mój tata. Właśnie, właśnie - zgodziłam się z tatusiem. I tak razem z tatusiem poszliśmy do domu. Gdy przyszliśmy do domu mama była rozpaczona tak samo jak tatuś wczoraj. Nagle przyszła Chloé. Zaśmiała się i powiedziała: Haha! Jutro zamkną twoją mięsiarnie dziwaku! HAHAHA! Maczałaś w tym palce głupia zabawko dla psa?! - zapytałam zabójczo. A ona powiedziała - jak śmiesz mnie tak nazywasz?! A ja na to - bo mam prawo! I ja sie ciebie nie boje! Bałabym się bardziej prezydenta świrusko!! Prezydent nie ma nawet czasu na takie rzeczy a burmistrz ma więc hahaha! - zaśmiała się Chloé i wyszła. Papa - powiedziała Sara i zamknęły się drzwi z domu Sary. Rozdział 3 Noc. Chloé wchodzi do domu Jikan-Anbā. Haha! Ale zabawa - powiedziała szeptem Chloé. Pan Fumito spał gdy ja nagle weszłam do domu, zajrzałam w słownik tego jegogościa i wiecie co zrobiłam? Dopisałam do jego słownika słowa ''poddać się ''haha! ALE ZABAWA!! MUHAHAHAAHAHA!! TO ZA TO CO MI ZROBIŁA TWOJA GŁUPIA CÓRKA!! - Cieszyła się jak Leopold. Był sobie ranek. Tata mnie obudził mówiąc że dzisiaj będzie konferencja Władców Żywiołów! Ale ja tym drugim razem nie chciałam iść. Wolałam iść do Sary ale nawet nie miałam zamiaru powiedzieć tego tatcie po wciąż pamiętam te słowa co rok temu: ''Jeżeli nie pójdziesz przyniesiesz wstyd naszej rodzinie! ''I wolałam iść niż zrobić wstyd naszej rodzinie. A więc gdy ubrałam się, umyłam zęby, wykąpałam się, zjadłam śniadanie blablabla Wkrótce zaczynamy - powiedział mój tata. Musimy jeszcze poczekać na państwa Kasai-Mizu. Szkoda że w tym roku musieliśmy czekać do dziś - powiedziała Kuroto. Wiem o tym, tylko się rozchorowałem 24 października - powiedział tata. O prosze! Przyszli! Witamy Nono i Nana Kasai-Mizu! I wszyscy bili brawo i w tym również ja bo M U S I A Ł A M. Witamy na konferencji Władców Żywiołów 2017! - ogłosił uroczyście tata. I znowu wszyscy bili brawo. I oczywiście znowu M U S I A Ł A M klaskać. A więc tak Fumito od czego zaczynamy? Zaczynamy od naszych planów na pokonanie Biedronki i Czarnego Kota - powiedział tata. Ja mam plan żebyśmy wszyscy razem połączyli nasze siły i byśmy wkońcu pokonali naszych wrógów! Będziemy razem potężniejsi od super-złoczyńców! I wiecie co? Podobnież Władca Ciem chce z nami współpracować. Ja osobiście myśle nad tym. A wy macie jakieś zdanie na ten temat? - zapytał tata. Kanako powiedziała żeby go nie przyjmować bo on nie myśli o tym żeby zniszczyć Biedronke i Czarnego Kota tylko chce ich miracula. Natomiast Nono miała inne zdanie na ten temat ponieważ z Władcą Ciem bylibyśmy wszyscy nie pokonani. Nana, Itsuki, Hira, Saya (moja mama), Kuroto i ja zgodziliśmy się z Naną a Tadayoshi i nie pamiętam kto zgodzili się z moim tatą. Ostatecznie tata powiedział - Sprawa Władcy Ciem, jak narazie będzie zawieszona. A pamiętacie Księżniczke Lodu? - zapytała się Hira. Księżniczke Lodu? - zapytał tata. To ta co miała moc lodu - powiedział Tadayoshi. Aaaaa teraz to wiem jak się ona nazywa! - wykrzyknął radośnie. No ja cię błagam tato nie wiedziałeś jak się nazywa? - zapytałam odrobinę się śmiejąc. Tak - powiedział nawet dosyć dziwnie spokojnie tata. I tak dalej ale nie chce mi się opowiadać. Gdy wróciliśmy z konfersacji, spotkałam szczęśliwą Sarę. Co się stało? - zapytałam. NIE ZAMKNĄ MIĘSIARNI ANI KAWIARNI LALALALALA!! - Powiedziała radośnie Sara. I jakimś cudem...słońce zaświeciło radośnie. I potem tęcza. Jaki cud to zrobił? - pomyślałam i powiedziałam na głos. TO RADOŚĆ! TO SZCZĘŚCIE - odpowiedziała Sara, która chyba słyszała co powiedziałam szeptem. Ale nie miałam zamiaru pytać się skąd wiedziała. Pewnie ma dobry słuch. Rozdział 4 No to cześć tu znowu ja (?) Dzisiaj był poniedziałek. Za 2 dni miała być wycieczka z kochaną panią BUUUSTIIIEEEERRR! Ale również nasza okropna pani M E N D E L E I V też jechała. Co za okropność. Ja tam lubie panią Mendeleiv (wybaczcie nie wiem jak sie pisze) - powiedziała Livia. Sara, ja też nie cierpie tej szczurzycy fuj - powiedziała Aurélie. Ona śmierdzi mięsem - szepnęła. Żaśmiałam się cicho. Wkońcu zadzownił dzwonek na WFFFFFFFFF!! Więc poszliśmy na WF. Poszłyśmy się ubrać i gadałyśmy o naszym nauczycielu Armandzie. Po ubraniu się poszłyśmy na WF. Na początek pobiegnijcie przez całą sale 30 razy! 1 - odliczał 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30! - no i tak odliczał Przy 16 powiedziałam do Livii - zaraz wybuchne! Natomiast Aurélie przy 24 powiedziała - zaraz sie spoce na całą sale! Teraz 10 podciągnieć! - Wykrzyknął W tej chwili miałam ochote zapaść się pod ziemie. Livia i Aurélie również. Jednak Kagami próbowała nas motywować jednak nic z tego...porażka całkowita! Po wszystkich lekcjach przyszła do nas przez wszystkich NIElubiana Chloé Bourgeois! I powiedziała że jesteśmy tępakami. Gdy wyszła Livia się zezłościła i usiadła na ławce. Niech ona zginie - powiedziała szeptem. Ahh, wyśmiewanie! Nie wiele potrzeba żeby frustracja przemieniła się w prawdziwą wściekłość! - powiedziałem No i zrobiłem co zwykle, motyl na moje ręce no i akuma ciach! Leć do niej, moja mała akumo i zawładnij ją! Rozdział 5 Akuma poleciała...jak świetnie! - pomyślałem. Już leci do tej dziewczyny...Świetnie! Magiczny Ogniu! Ja jestem Władca Ciem! Dzięki swojej mocy ognia, będziesz mogła zmienić każdego w kulke ognia. Jednak będziesz musiała przynieść mi miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Chętnie to zrobie - powiedziałam. I przemieniłam się. *Jojo Biedronki na duzym tle lalalalalalalalala* Wykrzyknęłam radośnie - JUŻ CAŁY PARYŻ BĘDZIE MOIM CUDOWNYM OGNIEM AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Świetnie. Już wkrótce Biedronke i Czarnego Kota spotka okrutny los! Muhahahaha! - cieszyłem się okropnie. Zobaczyłam jak nowy złoczyńca strzelał ogniem - przeraziłam się. Pobiegłam się schować żeby się przemienić. Tikki, kropkuj! I się przemieniłam na Biedronke. Nagle zobaczyłam Adriena który gdzieś biegł. Pewnie też się chował. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Nagle przyszedł Czarny Kot. Witaj, moja pani. - Przywitał się i P R Ó B O W A Ł pocałować mnie w rękę jednak mu przeszkodziłam. Ej nie przesadzaj! - krzyknęłam mu. Może lepiej spróbujmy ją pokonać. ... HAHAHAHA! To śmiech mojej córki! - przeraziłem się. Została zaakumanizowana?! Nie wierze! Nagle w pewnej chwili...zdjęła pierścień Czarnego Kota...PEWNIE POZNAM JEGO TOŻSAMOŚĆ! - Ucieszyłem się. Jednak Biedronka jej przeszkodziła. I nagle...coś we mnie wstąpiło...nagle miałem wyrzuty sumienia że moja córka próbowała zdjąć pierścień mojego wroga...Co się ze mną dzieje? - pomyślałem sobie. I nagle Biedronka złapała akume, lalalalalala, Niezwykła Biedronka i miałem racje! To była moja córeczka! ... Pewnego dnia Biedronko i Czarny Kocie, dostane wasze miracula a wy będzie zwykłymi kulkami ognia! Rozdział 6 Dzień jak co dzień...Marinette, kolejny wspaniały dzień! - powiedziała Tikki. Chowaj się! - ostrzegłam ją. Cześć - powiedziałam do Livii. Cześć - powiedziałam teraz do Sary. Nagle przyszedł Adrien. Cześć, chciałem porozmawiać. Yyyyyyyyyyyyyy... - poczułam się jak zwykle gdy widze Adriena. Aaaaadrien aaaaa - znowu to robiłam. Marinette? - powiedział Adrien. AAAA! - Obudziłam się z mojego świata fantazji. O cześć Adrien o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - zapytałam NARESZCIE nie bełkocząc. A już nic zapomniałem - powiedział. I nagle zadzwonił dzwonek i poszłam do klasy. Po lekcjach przyszedł do mnie Adrien i poszliśmy na góre. Nagle przypomniało mi się co chciałem powiedzieć - powiedział Tooooooooo coooooooooooooooooooo - bełkotałam ale się obudziłam. Mam pytanie - Chciałabyś się pouczyć? - zapytał. No...dobrze! - powiedziałam. No i po pouczeniu się wyszedł. Ale był wspaniały dzień! Nagle było późno. A więc poszłam spać. Rozdział 7 ''Wkrótce Rozdział 8 Wkrótce Rozdział 9 Wkrótce Rozdział 10 Wkrótce Rozdział 11 Wkrótce Rozdział 12 Wkrótce Rozdział 13 Wkrótce Rozdział 14 Wkrótce Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania